


The rebellion's finest weapon

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond swords, Gen, Headcanon, Multi, why Bismuth and rose fought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Bismuth was the master blacksmith of the Crystal Gems, and she had decided to give their leader the best weapon ever made by Gem hands.





	

It had been a hassle, but she finally got the last resource she needed.

The Gem with the rainbow dreadlocks rose out of the ground with something shiny in her hands: a fistful of rough diamonds.

Rose, The leader of the Crystal Gems had asked her for a weapon. And Bismuth couldn't actually let her leader run into the battlefield with any weapon, so, She decided to make the best weapon ever known in Gem History.

She had decided to make sure that if Rose had to engage in a fight with a Diamond she would win.

So once she reached her forge, she began to heat the diamonds along with steel, shaping them into a blade.

Once she finished it, she gave it to Rose, the one who would liberate them from the diamond's tyranny.

But the sword was never used for its purpose.

The blade sliced cleanly through the forms of uncountable Gems, but it never touched the gemstones.

Bismuth decided to bring things to action, and decided to surprise Rose with what would give them a smashing victory against Homeworld.

It took her months, but she had developed it. A Steel point that used compressed air to shatter gemstones in one single shot.

She called her master piece: The Breaking point.

Bismuth thought that the Breaking Point would bring the Crystal Gems a glorious victory if used in battle, Obliterating The enemy within minutes.

Rose denied to use the weapon.

She said that it was cruel, and that it was something only Homeworld would do.

Bismuth tried to convince her, that the Breaking point was the weapon that Rose truly deserved.

Rose kept refusing, reminding her that the Crystal Gems wanted equality, not a massacre.

Bismuth's voice kept raising in volume as she told off Rose that she joined the rebellion to get revenge on the ones who treated other gems like dirt.

A battle soon ensued in the forge's core, a battle that soon ended with a loud mechanical boom.

Bismuth felt the cold steel of a weapon piercing her under her chest. In front of her was Rose, who was holding the sword made to kill the diamond's against her, Tears running down her round face face. On Bismuth's arm was the breaking point, it's captive bullet was smoking from it tip.

The last words she would hear in a long time would be a pityful "I'm sorry" From the gem she once admired.

**Author's Note:**

> Bismuth wanted to win at all costs, but her ideals conflicted with Rose's and even though her meanings were good, that would've been like becoming a monster.
> 
> I feel pity for her.
> 
> Leave kudos or comments if you liked this story


End file.
